


Lucky Enough

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Gift Fic, ANBU Senju Tobirama, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, As Romantic as These Two Dorks Can Get Anyway, Bad Luck, M/M, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Worse Luck, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: A close call for two of Konoha's elite ANBU brings them closer.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Lucky Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/gifts).



> Written for the Kakashi Lounge 30 Minutes to O'Hatake Gift Exchange.  
> Theme: Lucky
> 
> My giftee's wishlist:  
> "Give two keywords: white noise  
> List two favorite pairings (or characters for gen gifts): Kakashi/Tobirama or Gen with Yuugao  
> One sentence prompt: "The silence is drowning me."  
> Your favorite lucky charm: walnut (the very first nut of the year you pick up is considered lucky, but only if you give it away)"  
> Also inspired by this quote:  
> “You never know what worse luck your bad luck has saved you from.”  
> -Cormac McCarthy
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time exploring them.

“Damn it all, Hatake.”

Tobirama hushed his voice, though there was no need. Kakashi couldn’t hear him whether he whispered or shouted.

“The silence is drowning me, Tobi,” he removed his mask when he spoke, a sure sign that Kakashi was feeling panicked.

The use of his nickname alerted Tobirama to the fragile state that Kakashi was in, more than his weak voice did. “You’re going to be fine,” he said to deaf ears.

He couldn’t write his reply anyway as long as his hands were full carrying the other man away from the blast site.

Tobirama glanced down at Kakashi as he ran toward the trees. Kakashi’s eyes darted everywhere, trying to see everything from every angle at once, overcompensating for the loss of one of his five senses.

 _‘Which would only be temporary_ ,’ Tobirama assured himself, though the fact that Kakashi wasn’t complaining from ringing in his ears rather than silence left Tobirama more than concerned.

He pushed it from his mind and pushed forward to the trees. He had his own shock from which to recover.

It had been his call to issue the all-clear to the rest of his squad. How the hell had _he_ missed the explosive tag? It had been right in his path too. Had he been walking back to the designated rendezvous point, it might be Kakashi that was carrying him and not the other way around.

And he would’ve been in worse shape than Hatake was now.

He cursed himself for the fleeting thought that it was lucky for him that Kakashi chose to meet him where he’d kept watch, instead of sticking to the plan and regrouping with the rest of their squad. That delay was enough to prevent either, or both, from sustaining a worse injury. But he could hardly consider himself lucky when he carried his comrade, his _dearest_ comrade, in his arms.

Besides, luck had no place within the ANBU.

They had finally reached the cover of the forest, but Tobirama was too full of adrenaline to stop. He jumped high off the ground and leaped from one sturdy walnut tree branch to the next.

“You don’t have to carry me, Tobirama. My legs are fine; it’s my ears that aren’t working.”

He thought that the use of his full name and the fact that it was uttered with the strength of annoyance was a promising sign. Nevertheless, he tightened his grip on Kakashi, held him that much closer to himself in reply. Hatake took the hint and dropped the argument.

Tobirama was wound too tight, and racing through the trees wasn’t enough of a release. He took advantage of his lover’s predicament in order to ease himself. “I’ve never been so frightened, Hatake,” he did his best to keep his lips from trembling as the words fell from them.

“Don’t you _ever_ do this to me again; I never want to see you in such danger. And-and if this isn’t temporary, which I’m sure it is, I’ll take care of you, ‘Kashi,” he nearly lost his composure when he uttered the endearing name that was usually reserved for the middle of the night, in the middle of their bed.

Kakashi stiffened in his arms. “Tobi…Tobi, they’re ringing now.”

Tobirama dropped from the trees as relief flooded his muscles, weakening them. He landed on his feet and laid Kakashi on the ground, gently. He sat down across from Kakashi and felt his anger rise at the sight of Hatake’s crooked grin. He reached into his hip pouch, grabbed paper and pen, and hastily scratched out a note.

_‘What were you thinking? You could have been killed!’_

“But I wasn’t,” Kakashi replied after he read, “I had a lucky walnut.”

Tobirama fumed that Hatake would make such a ridiculous joke at such a time. He scribbled his temper into another note, writing an equally ridiculous response.

_‘Idiot. It’s only lucky if you give to someone else.’_

“I know,” Hatake replied, defensive this time. “I was bringing it to you, and here we both are.” Then all the humor fell from his face, and his eyes, full of the same fear that Tobirama felt, searched his. “I consider that pretty lucky.”

Tobirama nodded. He bent his legs at the knee, rested his elbows against them, and let his head fall forward, shielding Kakashi from the view of the emotion that could no longer be hidden. “We were lucky enough,” he muttered his concession, sure that Kakashi couldn’t hear it.

“It’d be even luckier if I don’t wind up with tinnitus after this,” Kakashi continued to speak, and Tobirama wondered if he could hear himself speaking yet. “The silence was…well, it was terrifying, frankly, but I can’t imagine being able to fall asleep if my ears are ringing. I can understand why the veterans talk about falling asleep to fans, or the television, the white noise must help…” he trailed off, his nervous energy finally dissipating.

Tobirama kept his head down, so Kakashi could neither see nor hear the tender promise that would be kept anyway. “I’ll conjure an ocean every night that you’re in my arms, so the waves will lull you to sleep.”

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community


End file.
